Explosive
by serindraxx
Summary: When they were together, it was always like that: explosive. Maybe it was true what people said; opposites really did attract. Written after they get married. Definite M; if that bothers you, hit the back button.


Disclaimer: nope, don't own. Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Lily stood in the doorway, watching as her husband attempted to put their son to bed. He wasn't really having any luck with it though.

Finally, after watching him for two minutes, she sighed. "James, honey, come here," she said, taking the baby from his arms. The baby stopped crying immediately.

"Why is it, when I try to put Harry to bed, he cries, but the minute that you take him, he calms down?" James asked, slightly frustrated.

Lily smiled slightly, feeling the sexual tension in the air around them. "Come on, Harry," she said, "let's get you to bed."

The baby cooed, slobber dribbling down his chin.

A few minutes later, the baby's bedroom door safely shut, Lily placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Let's go to bed too," she said, her voice lowering to a sexy whisper. "Lets see if we've still got chemistry."

His eyes sought hers, the thoughts behind them leaving the hazel a little darker than normal. "Make it rough, Lils," he answered, his voice huskier than before.

"Of course; don't I always?" she answered smartly, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

She reached up and tugged the top two buttons of his shirt out of their holes. The light glinting in her eyes promised fulfillment even as her fingers feathered over his neck.

The black of his leather collar contrasted sharply with his skin, and he moaned as her fingers danced over his sensitive throat.

She tugged his shirt from within his pants, and continued unbuttoning it. She backed him into their small bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

When his thighs hit the edge of the bed, he sat down heavily. She shoved his naked chest lightly with her palms, and he fell backward willingly. As she tugged at his belt, which was the only thing keeping his jeans on, he pushed her hands away and undid it himself.

Throwing the belt away, he undid the snap on his jeans. Just as he reached for the fly, she pushed his hand away.

The sound of the metal rasping against the fly sent an answering shudder down his spine. It always did that to him. Especially with her.

She jerked his jeans down, leaving him clad in just his boxer shorts. The warm air filtering through the room turned hot as she knelt between his knees.

"Lily, I need to sit up," he said, but she made a shushing sound. The tent in his shorts left her in no doubt that he really wanted her. She experimentally ran her finger over the slits in the shorts, and was rewarded with a sharp hiss.

"Lily," he warned, his breathing erratic. She ignored it, placing her hands on his hips, and tugging at his boxers.

They came free, leaving him fully exposed to her gaze. She smiled lazily, running her finger over the slit, where a bead of liquid had appeared. She put that same finger in her mouth, teasing him, and knowing that he was leaning on his elbows, watching her.

His cock twitched slightly, swelling just a tiny bit. He moaned.

"Spread your legs, honey," she whispered, pulling her finger out of her mouth. He did as he was told, though knowing that it would be impossible for him to keep them spread on his own.

She reached into the chest sitting by their bed, digging around for something. Well, actually, two things. Two Hogwarts ties, one for each leg. She wrapped them around his legs and tied them around each of the two bed posts.

"Lie down."

Her husky whisper nearly sent him over the edge, but he gritted his teeth.

She went to the other side of the room, where a desk chair sat against the wall.

Picking it up, she set it on the bed, between his legs. She looked him over thoughtfully. "You know," she said, "I think you should roll over." She untied his legs.

He rolled over, careful to leave his buttocks hanging off the bed, and his legs spread. She took the ties and tied his legs to the bottom posts of the bed.

He adjusted himself a little bit, holding himself off of his cock.

She noticed, and smiled a little bit. "Does it hurt?" she asked him, ignoring his moan as she ran her fingernail over his buttocks.

He could feel his cock swelling underneath his stomach, and sweat began to roll down between his shoulders.

Her cold fingers drifted away, and he was left at the mercy of her whims.

He gasped when something even colder than his wife's fingers slid under his body. The cool metal slid over his cock, lessening the ache just a tiny bit.

Suddenly she jumped up. "I'll be right back," she said, and he heard the bedroom door open. She was back less than a second later, closing the door softly as she walked in.

"You'll love this," she said, licking her fingers and wrist. She dropped the cloth that she held, and sat down on the desk chair again.

He planted his face in the middle of the mattress, waiting for a very unpleasant sensation. However, the shock of ice on his buttocks jerked his head up.

When he reached behind with his hands, she slapped at him. "Okay, mister, you asked for it," she said, reaching into the chest by her feet. Digging out a pair of handcuffs, she snapped his wrists into place on the small of his back.

"I hope you have the key for those," he said, testing them.

"Of course. Would I use them if I didn't?"

He had to concede that she was right.

"Now, may I continue with what I was doing?" she asked. "Or am I going to have to gag you as well?"

He shook his head at her question. So she continued running the ice over his back and bottom. As the ice melted, she ran her tongue over the water dripping down his body. Using her fingers to pull his butt-cheeks apart, she continued on her mission. His gasp warmed her, and she felt herself go wet at her core. Shifting her body on the chair, she gave up what she was doing.

She stood up, and quickly unsnapped and stripped out of her jeans. Her panties were soaked by then so she stripped out of them too. Her shirt was all that was left, and she ended up taking it off.

She climbed over her husband and lifted his head gently into her lap. He could smell her desire and knew exactly what she wanted. Spreading her legs around his shoulders, she lifted his head over her core.

His tongue sneaked out, leisurely ran over her clit, and she gasped slightly. She grew even more wet as he lapped at her.

"James," she moaned, running her hands through his hair. He hummed, closing his eyes. Her release came too quickly, leaving her shaken and out of sorts.

She was on sensual overload; even feeling his breath on her body aroused her.

She pinched her breasts, rolling the nipples through her fingers. She arched into his mouth as he started suckling her clit again. "Mmm, yeah, just like that," she said. Her hips rolled, and she found herself panting. Only James had ever made her feel like this. Only him.

Her release, when it came, left her writhing on the bed.

Quickly rolling off of the bed, she untied James's legs, and rolled him onto his back. Running her fingers over his cock, she avoided the ring at the base altogether.

She placed her mouth on him, got him to respond and then stopped. He opened his eyes, about to voice his complaint.

She spread his legs again and tied his thighs apart. Touching only the ring, she pulled until it popped off. She mouthed his tip, using her tongue to spread his pre-come. He arched his back, trying to get her to touch him in the most intimate way. When she did, his whole body jerked. Suckling at the head, she watched his reaction.

He had pushed himself up, using the handcuffs as the base. He lifted his bottom, tightening his stomach. His head fell back and he groaned as he came into her willing mouth.

When he was spent, she went about arousing him again. Rubbing her wet core against his cock, he felt it stiffen. "Um, Lily," he said, "may I have my hands back before we get into this?"

She nodded. He rolled onto his side, and she undid the cuffs.

Grabbing the melting ice as he rolled onto his back, he ran the water over her breasts. She gasped and leaned forward. He licked her tips, loving the whimpers she made.

She slid down his cock, locking her legs around his middle. They both rocked into each other once and their release ripped through them.

When they could breathe again, James leaned his forehead on hers. "That," he said, "was hot."

She giggled, and kissed him on the mouth. "No," she said, "that was explosive."

When they were together, it was always like that: explosive. Maybe it was true what people said; opposites really did attract.

A/N: okay, I hope you liked my recently written fic. Please leave a review and tell me how you liked it or what should be changed. Just no flames please.

Serindraxx


End file.
